A braking device as it is known from DE 1 208 949 A comprises a tube element and a piston element being movable within the tube element. A frictional element is placed within an inner bore of the tube element and is in frictional contact with the tube element. The frictional element is connected with the piston element and is moved together with the piston element when the piston element is displaced with respect to the tube element. Due to the frictional forces acting in-between the frictional element and the inner cylindrical face of the inner bore of the tube element, a braking force is provided over a displacement path along which the piston element is displaceable with respect to the tube element.